


Debts and Rubies

by eyes_on_firex



Category: End of Eternity | Resonance of Fate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes_on_firex/pseuds/eyes_on_firex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vashyron leaves a debt unpaid for too long, it puts one of his co-workers at risk. Yeah, I can't summarise things to make them sound good, just...enjoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debts and Rubies

**Author's Note:**

> {{ Ahh, this is shit, I apologise. I just wanted a small multi-chapter fic to get me back in the zone of writing Fanfiction after god knows how long of writing originally. Either way, this is my first time writing Resonance of Fate, so I apologise if anything is off. I think I made Vashyron a bit too over the top with his drinking and Zephyr over the top with his admiration for Leanne, but I couldn't think of any other way to put them. So, enjoy? Or not? Leave some feedback, please! Let me know what you liked (if anything) and what you didn't like! I apologise for it being so...short, but it's all I could churn up right now.

The blonde layed across the floor, a sprawled mess. A small pair of simple handcuffs binding her wrists, and a basic fabric gag tied around her mouth. How long had she been there now? Hours? Days? Or was it just minutes? She couldn't tell. All she knew was that Vashyron and Zephyr were bound to come for her any moment now. Bring her home, safe and sound.  


Or, maybe not.

 

"Vashyron, damnit," The teenager began once again, storming into the living room and snatching the bottle of what he believed to be wine out of the older male's hand. "This is no time for you to be sitting around drinking. We need to go and help---"  


"Zephyr." He froze hearing his name called with such a strong tone from his usually cheery co-worker, "How many times do I have to tell you, Kid? There's nothing we can do for her right now. You have to wait."  


"Wait for what? For you to sober up and just drink again? And again? And again? We're low enough on money as it is - the money we're supposed to be saving to pay off that damned debt - and you keep spending it on more and more alcohol."  


"Zephyr, that's enough..."  


"No, it isn't. Vashyron, it's Leanne. It's our Leanne. And she needs us." There's desperation in his voice, "What if they hurt her? Or better yet, what if they out right kill her? It's been three days. They must be getting tired of waiting for you to pay back the rubies you owe them."  


"I understand you're worried, Zephyr." That cold tone is back, but it's just there to get the younger's attention, much to his assurance. "But there's no current way for us to get any more money than we already have. The jobs down at the guild are all booked and unless you happen to find a Cardinal's purse on the street floor, there's no way for us to get anything."  


The teenager swallowed down the lump in his throat. Leanne was like a sister to him and she'd been taken just because this bastard couldn't bare to give up his alcohol and pay the fucking debt. How typical of him. "You know what, Vashyron? I'll find something, then when I come home with Leanne safe and sound, you'll be able to tell her how much help you were to fixing what you'd caused in the first place."  


"Zephyr," he called out, once again, but didn't bother finishing. Why should he bother when the teenager was already out the door, probably half way down to the guild already?


End file.
